Many millions of cat owners face the daily or weekly task of litter box maintenance. An unpleasant task at best, many cat owners put off cleaning the litter box as long as possible. The current invention is designed to make this task as quick and easy as possible. Another benefit is that the pet owner is less likely to come in contact with the litter waste because of the pouring/sifting action.